LXG The Return
by Acedavenger
Summary: The League is back
1. Default Chapter

The Leauge Of Extroardinary   
  
Gentlemen:  
  
Return of the League  
  
Mina Harker looked around the beautiful   
  
setting of the league's new headquarters, she laughed because it reminded her of former lea-  
  
guer Dorian Gray. Being that their headquarters were based in Dorian's former estate. But Dori-  
  
an was now in the past. The empty place on the wall near the staircase was replaced by a por-  
  
trait of the league's first and best commander Allan Quatermain, who was killed in the leag-  
  
ues first mission. "Think'in about that old chap Quatermain eh'?" said the Invisible man   
  
Rodney Skinner who as always Mina never seemed to notice. "Is this chum botherin you again  
  
miss Harker?" Flirted Agent Tom Saywer. "Thomas he is not the one I worry about." "Thomas  
  
that's a change," " Hey Nemo! and Agent Sawyer ran off. Just at that minute there was a knock  
  
on the door. " I'll get it!" Dr. Jekyll exclai med "Never get to do anything else" he said un-  
  
der his breath. He opened the door there stood a hooded man. Jeykll did the diversionary spe-  
  
ech "Good day sir, and welcome to Jeykll and sons tailoring buissness but i'm sad to report   
  
we are clo- ahhh! Before the doctor could finish the cloaked man pushed out of the side ex-  
  
claiming "Move it Jekyll you worthless wannabee!" "How dare you!" Nemo drew his sword  
  
"Don't move!" "No need for aggressiveness Nemo you all trusted me at least once. "Reveal   
  
yourself!" said Agent Saywer stepping in front of Miss Harker "Mister Saywer, as you have seen  
  
I can protect myself." "Allow me to show the culprit" aparrently said Skinner. And with that  
  
the man sitting in the chair turned out to be no other than Dorian Gray. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Back by popular demand (well at least one!)  
  
"What are you doing here you filthy   
  
traitor!" barked Nemo. Dorian smiled kind of  
  
calmly, "this is my library you know" there was a  
  
pause, "SSSkinner get off my neck with that   
  
knife, it won't do you any good." "Maybe   
  
so but... anyway how did you come back?"  
  
"Yes", said Tom "I thought the outstanding  
  
performance by Miss Harker finished you off."  
  
"Ah Mina, I didn't see you back there..   
  
"Dorian" Mina said with miixed emotions.  
  
Dorian moved to get up, "NO!" Jeykll exclaimed  
  
then sat down. "Leave her alone, I mean... oh  
  
boy..." "Jeykll, Doctor Jeykll never knew it  
  
was inside of you, oh Hyde, let me take that  
  
back..."and at that moment Jeykll drew a  
  
gun out of his pocket. "Jeykll I never knew  
  
you had a gun!" Nemo exclaimed "I don't think  
  
anyone did!" "Only Quartermain he could tell  
  
but he couldn't tell about you!" he pointed  
  
at Dorian. "You weren't enough for Mina!"  
  
"Jeykll I never knew you felt that way!"  
  
"Oh Miss Harker I never meant to startle you!  
  
"It's perfectly okay Jeykll" camly replied.  
  
"So Jekyll's interferring in my tragic love   
  
story where it almost ended." "Before you all  
  
go back to yelling I feel I have some explaining   
  
to do... First I really have nothing against   
  
you all. I needed my picture. I was granted a second chance  
  
I have limited imortality." As Dorian tried to  
  
convince the others Hyde appeared in the mirror  
  
"Let's get him you and me, can't you see it's weak?  
  
We can do it for Mina." As Dorian ranted on those  
  
words For Mina rang in his head. "My first act  
  
I would like to accomplish to once again regain  
  
full immortality the task in rejoining   
  
The League of Extroardinary Gentlemen, please.  
  
"Nemo?"   
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Tom, umm Agent Sawyer?"  
  
"Skinner? wherever you are?"  
  
"Jeykll?"  
  
It was coming   
  
"Jeykll are you there?"  
  
"He needs help"  
  
"no.." he said.  
  
"NO! do you people not realize his motive?  
  
he wants to break the league up again!"  
  
The door flew open.  
  
"Jeykll! put the gun down and be quiet!" rang  
  
a booming voice.  
  
"He can join but I'll be watching him."  
  
It was Allan Quatermain. "By the way Sawyer  
  
you left this... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Allan" said Nemo "How did you come back?"  
  
"The witch doctor brought me from the grave where  
  
I made my journey to England." replied Allan.  
  
"How did you find us?" replied Skinner  
  
"I think anyone could find you with that white thing   
  
outside" replied Allan "Speaking of the League I  
  
thought you yourself were dead Mr. Gray?"  
  
"That's correct as I sort of left out the details  
  
to my coleagues so to speak."  
  
"Yeah how did you come back?" asked Tom, but he  
  
was interrupted by Doctor Jeykll. "Yes I-I mean  
  
I would like to know." Dorian gazed at Mina   
  
"When Mina showed me my portrait I faced my demons.  
  
The reason of my immortality in the first place was the  
  
offering of my own soul. When I was slain,   
  
My ashes and my painting were collected a group  
  
of soul searchers had seeked immortality before  
  
and went looking for me. The preformed a ritual and brought me  
  
back to life to reveal my secrets. But I did not tell them I grabbed my   
  
painting and ran, but I was yet again cursed. I was classified  
  
as a person of hatred, and I must gain back my former social  
  
class to regain more of my youthfulness." Dorian revealed a side of   
  
his neck that was scarred and wrinkled. "Well now   
  
we've seen Dorian's case Quatermain what about you?"  
  
Skinned replied. "All you need to know is what I already said  
  
Africa will never let me die." "Then the league  
  
has retured," replied Mina.  
  
What's next for the leauge review this  
  
story and I might write the next chapter...... 


End file.
